


Imagines of Marvel (and Supernatural)

by Mistress_of_Stucky



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Neck Kissing, Old Married Couple, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Pregnancy, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Surprise Kissing, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8556559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Stucky/pseuds/Mistress_of_Stucky
Summary: Just a bunch of short imagines of supernatural and marvel. And the tags with  'underage', I mean TEENAGERS, 16 & UP!!!!!so if you don't like that fuck off, theses are just stories.I'm a teenager and every time I read a story where the reader is 20 something, I usually don't like it, for alot of reasons I may explain later.But if your just someone who doesn't mind and came here to read,  I WELCOME YOU!!!~I hope you all enjoy!





	1. Doctor strange 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bunch of short imagines of supernatural and marvel.
> 
>  
> 
> And the tags with 'underage', I mean TEENAGERS, 16 & UP!!!!!  
> so if you don't like that fuck off, theses are just stories.  
> I'm a teenager and every time I read a story where the reader is 20 something, I usually don't like it, for alot of reasons I may explain later.  
> But if your just someone who doesn't mind and came here to read, I WELCOME YOU!!!
> 
> ~I hope you all enjoy!

<http://freegifmaker.me/images/29LMZ/> 

Imagine you and stephen are at Kamar Taj, and are about to walk away from each other, when his cloak prevents him from leaving. You turn around and see the cloak pulling Stephen back towards you, and makes Stephen dip you, and pushes his head towards yours and makes the two of you kiss.


	2. Dean winchester 1

Imagine writing a love letter to Dean on the hood of baby, and after getting back from a hunt Dean sees the writing but doesn't read it and asks who did it, you tell him, he gets angry and rants about how drawing on the car will scratch the paint by pushing dirt around. You run to your room and cry, thinking he rejected your feelings.  
While you are in your room Sam smacks Dean upside his head and goes inside.   
Later while cleaning baby, Dean actually reads what it says and immediately runs to your room to apologize;   
After getting everything settled, Dean lays down with you. The rest of the night is filled with kisses, cuddling, and talking.


	3. Steve Rogers 1

Imagine reading a book in bed when your boyfriend Steve walks through the door and takes off all his gear until he is left in his black tight fitting boxers and crawls up the bed towards you. He grabs one of your legs and presses rough and hot kisses up the length of your leg till he reaches your thigh, when he starts to nip and suck.   
Imagine he gets so frustrated about your panties being in his way, that he tears them apart and sucks hard on your clit. Then he moves to fuck you with his tongue, until you are screaming, then abruptly sits up and pulls his leaking red cock out just to grind himself against your slit. You choke out moans, whimpers, and gasps while he grunts, groan, and growl when he pushes into your slick hole, having to squeeze the base of himself to stop from cumming.   
Imagine Steve ramming into you so hard and fast, you lose the ability to speak, while he gulps for air because he is so turned on that he can barely breathe. When you start to feel yourself hitting your peak, he grabs your legs and pushes your knees to your shoulders so he can start pounding into you. He leans down to growl in your ear, "you like it when I pound your slick little cunt, huh doll?" And that is all it takes before you cum so hard you can't hear, can't see, can't think. All there is, is sweet euphoria. You open your eyes to see Steve still and moan, his eyes screwed shut, hips still sharply thrusting, and you feel him spill into you.

Imagine him collapsing onto you, giving more slow and gentle thrusts, having you softly gasp everything. After a couple minutes he finally pulls his head from your neck to kiss you passionately and whisper "I love you so much, babydoll."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little rant. 
> 
> Also I will post another chapter soon. With Bucky.

First, sorry for taking so long.

 

Second, is it just me or does anyone notice that a lot of Steve Rogers Oneshots are really angsty, like where Steve cheats on the reader and when he is found out he tries to apologize, says he really loves her, he won't do it again, etc. THEN there's bucky Oneshots, I notice that when a bunch of them come out on one day they are all happy and fluffy or sexy. 

To me when I'd think of one of the boys cheating, it'd be bucky, because he used to be 'mr.get-all-the-pussy'.   
Steve was always the tiny gentleman no one gave a second glance, but ALWAYS a gentleman. 

And the one shots where Steve cheats it's always with Sharon and she's always a bitch. Why? Ive only read one cheater Oneshot where Sharon is nice, and Steve lied to both of the girls. 

It may just be me. I love happy endings, especially ones that have heavy angst in the beginning or middle and then ends happy. That some my cup of tea, I don't like the sad endings, because obviously it makes me sad. You know when you read a really long story and you just know the characters like they are your real friends and family? And at the end of that great story it ends with so much sadness. I always feel weird for weeks.


	5. Steve Rogers 2

Imagine Steve is Hercules and you are Meg from the 1997 Disney Hercules.

*small skinny Steve who has super strength and doesn't know how to control his strength. 

*think about it, if Steve was ever a Disney character. He would be Hercules. Hercules was looked down on by everyone when he was growing up, he was skinny, didn't get the attention he deserves until he bulks up, has a period of time where he lets fame get to his head, and falls for a strong independent brunette woman.

 

*Small Steve singing "I can go the distance"

 

*Sam Wilson is Pegasus. Like seriously. The sass of the horse is the same as him.

 

*Director Fury is Phil

 

*Thor is Zeus 

 

*Steve saving you from the centaur and carries you to a dry rock, is really nervous and bashful.

 

*endlessly flirting with him because it's cute to see him so flustered

 

*you sacrifice yourself for him, and he LITERALLY goes down to the underworld to fucking FIGHT hades to bring back his best girl.

 

*waking up after you died, cradled in his arms, his face showing so much adoration, happiness, softness, and just galaxies of so much love.

 

* SKINNY STRONG STEVE THOUGH!!!! LIKE YOU GO AND TALK TO HIM AND HE GETS CLUMSY AND KNOCKS INTO A BOULDER BUT BEFORE IT CAN ROLL AWAY HE JUST PICKS IT UP AND TOSSES IT ACROSS THE FUCKING OCEAN AND LOOKS BACK TO YOU ALL CUTE AND SHY!!!


	6. Mary Winchester 1

Imagine you are the second mom to Sam and Dean. After Mary died, you travel with John (who was your best friend) and his boys. 

When John would go out on a hunt, you stayed behind and looked after Sam and dean. You stayed back a lot, but there were times when John needed help, so that's when Dean was left in charge. 

Imagine reading books to the boys at night, singing them to sleep, buying a camping stove to make homemade meals, teaching them how to fish, helping Dean with math because it was "stupid and for nerds like Sam." , helping Sam with science projects, having the 'birds and the bees' talk, patching them up when they scraped their knees or when they dressed as superman and Batman and jumped off a shed.

When John would get to be to much, you would step in and defend your boys, you and John teaching the boys all about rock n roll, when one of them would be in a school play or get an award you would be sitting in the front row clapping and cheering the loudest. Instead of hanging there drawing and awards up on a fridge, you would hang them inside the trunk of baby, so everyone who opened it saw their pictures and achievements. Till this day you still hang up their achievements like newspaper clippings of the people they saved and competitions they did for fun, like dean winning a pie eating contest or Sam winning a beer drinking contest. 

 

Yanking on their ears when they got in trouble or when they would make you angry.

Putting them to bed when they drank to much, giving them pills for hangovers, singing them to sleep because they drunkenly beg you.

When a hunt goes wrong or they remember all the things they've done, the people they couldnt save, the torture they went through or put people through,  
They come talk to you. They don't like talking to each other because they feel that their putting weight on the others shoulders, so they come and ask you for advice, they tell you everything because they see you as the wisest person they know and know you'll comfort them.

Imagine when Dean had the mark and turned into a demon, when he got loose after Sam tried to cure him, when he was walking around the bunker trying to kill Sam. Instead of cas grabbing him, you walk in front of Dean, with one hand cupping his face, rubbing your thumb over his cheek, and tell him softly "I'm disappointed in you, son." 

Just imagine his face fall. When he takes two steps back, collapses to his knees, shaking.   
You are the closest one to an actual good, living, parent he has ever had. He has faced God's, the darkness, ark angels, death and Satan himself, but the one thing he is most scared of.... is disappointing you, the mother he didn't get to have.

Sam walks in when he doesn't hear anything, and is stunned to see his brother shaking on the ground, with you hugging him. Sam just being quiet when you walk Dean back to the secret room, to continue the cure. Dean being quiet the whole time Sam is injecting him.  
When it is finished, you walk up to Dean, running your fingers through his hair, knowing it calms him. Leaning down to kiss his head and whisper "Carry on, my wayward son." He gives a mix of a sob and a chuckle, then buries his head in your stomach just crying. You pay his head and tell him to let it out. Sam is looking on, quietly, till you open for arm for him to join in on the hug.

 

Imagine when Mary is brought back, Sam and Dean are nervous that you and Her won't get along. When they come back from a hunt, they sneak in and listen to what you and Mary are talking about. 

"So...all these years, you took care of my boys?"

"Yes. I always spent so much time with them. I always did my best to make them feel normal. To show them what it was like to have your picture hanging up on the fridge, to have homemade meals, to be kids... to know what it was like to live in a apple pie life.   
Mary....i... I'm sorry. For what happened to you. I know you must be upset with me for trying to tak-"

"No! God no, I'm not upset! If anything.. I'm happy. I never wanted this life for them. But I'm happy that they had you in all of this...thank you. For being the mother I didn't get to be."

"..your still their mother, Mary. They love you, they always have. Just because you went there, they never thought any less of you. And now, they have two mothers that love them and will be with them."

"We are gonna make a kickass duo. The dynamic mom duo."

After Mary finishes that sentence, you both laugh.

Dean and Sam are so happy that they have their mothers.


	7. Sorry

First I'd like to say sorry to the couple people that commented and I'm sorry I didn't answer you.

I thought if I got comments or something I'd get a email.

And

That's nice that people make requests for me, im sorry to day im not taking requests. 

I'm not really a writer if you can tell, its not really my thing but just jotting down things i think about like the previous chapters is probably the best I'll do. I'm taking a writing class so I might learn some stuff


End file.
